Don't Toy With Me!
Don't Toy With Me! is the first in series of chapter books books based on Fanboy and Chum Chum episodes, published on February 24, 2012. This book is a print adaptation of the episodes "The Tell-Tale Toy" and "Trading Day". Publisher's summaries Back Cover Summary In this chapter book with black-and-white illustrations throughout, Fanboy and Chum Chum star in two super-awesome adventures based on popular episodes of the hit Nickelodeon television show! In “Trading Day,” Fanboy trades Chum Chum for a Mecha-Tech robot. But Fanboy soon realizes that Chum Chum is even more amazing than the most amazing toy ever. Can Fanboy get Chum Chum back, or is it too late? And in “The Tell-Tale Toy,” Fanboy breaks Chum Chum’s new toy—an Ultra-Ninja with Hi-Ya action hand. Will Fanboy try to hide the evidence, or will he confess to his crime? 'Silly Quotes and Activities in the book' *"Top Four Reasons the Ultra-Ninja is the Greatest Action Figure of All Time (according to the Toyco Toy Company):" (page 12) *#"Ready for action, right out of the box!" *#"Once you own one, you can fight thr evil forces of...other Ultra-Ninja figures! Collect them all!" *#"Hi-Ya Action Hand, the ultimate hand of action." *#"Now available: Ultra-Ninjette, Ultra-Baby-Ninja, Ultra-Ninja-Dog -- all sold separately." *"The advantages and disadvantages of underwear...Discuss." (page 32) *"Mechatech awatis your command! What would you have Mechatech do?" (page 50) *"Write a song about Chum Chum that includes the word "chum-tastic." Then sing it in your loudest possible voice!" (page 72) *"Where do boobleberries grow, anyway?" (page 78) *"Who would win in a Battle of the Toys -- Mechatech or Ultra-Ninja? Discuss. Use examples from the text to support your theory." (page 81) 'Jokes in the book' *"What did the ocean say to Fanboy?" "Nothing - it just waved!" (before page 1) *"What do you get when you cross a porcupine with a tiny toy turtle?" "A slowpoke!" (page 6) *"What does a Mechatech baby drink out of?" "A robottle." (page 64) Differences between the book and the episodes Most timing differences, where an event occurs in the book a few moments before when it does in the episode, will not be noted here. Part One (The Tell-Tale Toy) * Missing line: "Guaranteed to hold through all night-time sneezing." * Missing line: "Okay, Chum Chum, Last ups." * Does not show the flashback of Fanboy breaking Chum Chum's toys. Instead, Chum Chum points them out to Fanboy. * Missing dialogue: "It's okay, I accept that about you."/"Thanks, buddy."/"What are friends for?" * Missing line: "Oh, look at it. Just beggin' to be touched." * Different picture: In the illustration, Fanboy is dressed as a doctor instead of a nurse. * Missing line: "I said phillips head!" *The scene of Fanboy deciding to hide the toy in his head is shortened. *Fanboy's nightmare of Giant Chum Chum is altered. *Changed dialogue: Chum Chum says "You broke my toy!" Instead of "Who broke my toy?" *Different picture: In the book, Chum Chum has a sling on his arm after entering, when in the episode he doesn't. *Missing line: "Fanboy, you seem awfully screamy today. Is there something you're not telling me?" *Missing sequence: The spirits of the toys Fanboy broke pushing him to tell the truth. Instead, it cuts immediately to when Fanboy bites the bullet and tells the truth. *The part where Fanboy admitts the truth is shortened. *Missing line: "Look at me, I'm a tugboat captain!" *The dialogue at the end when Fanboy learned Chum Chum only wanted the box was shortened down. *Missing sequence: Fanboy's mind self breaking the mind-Ultra Ninja, and Giant Chum Chum not liking it, followed by mind-Fanboy saying "Old habits?". Part Two (Trading Day) * Missing line: "Cut it out, Yo!" * Missing line: "C'mon, Fanboy! I just wanna be with him a little bit!" * Missing line: "Yeah! Hands off the merchendise!" * Does not show the Mechatech commercial entirely. * Missing line: "Oh, a toy, that does anything you want. Anything! My mind is dizzy with possibilities." * Does not describe Fanboy's forshadow events of what his Mechatech will do fully. * New insert: Fanboy stops Yo sneaking out of Oz Comix with Chum Chum in her mouth (not used for time in this episode). * Missing line: "You could really change my life for good." *New insert: Kyle reads a Preteen Wizard magazine while his Mechatech makes him a latte (not used for time in this episode). * Missing line: "If anyone asks, you're me." * Missing line: "Initiating nap sequence." * Shortened line: "What do you want? (Lunch? Teeth? Heart?) I'll give you anything, name your price!" * The conversation between Fanboy and Yo agreeing to trade is shortened. * Missing line: "So, why do you have to go into space?" * New line: "Well, Chum Chum, today, you're going to play with Yo. I can't play with you because, well, they just sent a monkey in a diaper into outer space, and I need to go up there to change it." * Error: Fanboy mentions hiking up Great Frosty Mountain and riding the Bathtub of Fury down the Stairway of Doom, but those events happen AFTER this episode. * Does not include Fanboy giving Chum Chum a kiss on the forehead. * Missing line: "I know, I just like hearing you say it." * New insert: The commands Fanboy thinks of are: Make me a new super-suit, Fly me to Aruba, Build me the ultimate snow fort, Peel all the white stringy things off my orange, Find me a map to a pirates treasure and Take me kayaking in the fjords of Norway. * Fanboy's moment of wondering what the first command will be is shortened down. * Missing line: "Your moon rock." * Missing line: "He's the smell of ham right after you take it out of the dryer." * Does not include Fanboy mocking Mechatech. * Does not include Mechatech asking Fanboy to pull his finger. * Missing dialogue: "You are outnumbered."/"Stop, or my eyes will shoot!" * Missing line: "Assault and battery included!" * Missing line: "Okay, where's my Mechatech?" * Missing line: "Chum Chum! Good news. We're best friends now, and we're gonna play together forever!" * Missing dialogue: "So how was that Mechatech?"/"Eh, he was good."/"Boy, she really makes you work for those boobleberries." Category:Books Category:Real World Articles Category:Chapter books Category:Merchandise